My Grand Misconception 5: Return of the All Knowing
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: No spoilers... You have to read the story. Turns out My Grand Misconception 4 wasn't the end. Ships: John Fitzgerald (Head Engineer and my OC) x Nightmare Bonnie, Gabe (me) x Goldie, Freddy x Foxy, P. Freddy x P. Foxy. All the characters mentioned, besides John Fitzgerald, Belong to Scott Cawthon along with any other game reference. Ch. 6 now posted 11/7/2015 11:22 p.m. CST
1. Something Out of the Ordinary

**Author's Note**

" **Last story in the series." He lied. Yep I am back again with the fifth story in the My Grand Misconception series. I am going to try to offer an interesting story with no wasting of time. Let's get this thing rolling.**

 **KillerWoW and Phoenix-Magic are by far the greatest fans I can ask for. Thank you for this long time support.**

 **Let's get this story going.**

 **Chapter 1: Something Out of the Ordinary**

 **(My Point of View)**

Everything was out of the ordinary. I woke up very early and Goldie slept longer than usual. The internet at the house was down and the TV randomly quit working. I had to make some repairs on Joshua because his servos were acting funny and making creaking sounds. I tried to start the car, but it was dead. I know I turned off the headlights the previous night.

I had realized something... I had forgotten everything from the previous day! It's like I had gotten drunk. I am not old enough to drink and don't like alcohol. There was a voice running through my head too!

" _He will be ripped apart."_

Who is he? I was getting a bit too curious. Also, I was distracted by the chaos. I was deep thought when I noticed Goldie was trying to get my attention.

"...abe...GABE!"

"Huh? Oh hi Goldie."

"Are you okay? You seemed rather distant for a moment there."

"Yeah I am fine."

He had gotten a new suit jacket. It had pockets and the part where the buttons rest was white instead of brown. He looked very handsome as always.

"You sure?"

"Have you noticed how out of the ordinary this day is?'

"Yes I have actually. Do you remember yesterday? It is all a blank to me."

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Today is just very weird."

" _He will be torn apart!"_

The words kept being repeated in my head. If only I knew why.

I didn't know why at the time. It was a close call what happened. That is for later though.

"Ready to go to the restaurant?" Goldie asked, pulling me out of thought agaim.

"Sure I am, let's go."

We had to take Goldie's car. I held his hand while he drove.

Let us get up to speed here. Me and Goldie are married and have been for months now. The city we live in accepts him as a citizen and think he is a valuable member to the community. He does, however, have to wear clothing on his bare costume body. He did not like the idea of just shirt and pants. He already had a top hat and bowtie, so we got him fitted for an undershirt, tuxedo jacket, and dress shoes. I dress in the same outfit to match.

We pulled up to the restaurant and I hopped out of the car.

"Come on slow pokes." I said, turning to Joshua and Goldie.

"Okay pushy we are coming. Keep in mind you had to repair Joshua today."

"I never have to do repair work on him. I will have Mangle take a look at him."

"I feel fine now fathers." Joshua said.

"I know you do buddy, but I still worry about you and want to have you analyzed."

"Okay."

I kissed his brown hair. I got Joshua fitted for a suit and got rid of his hat. He had brown "hair" on his costume now. He loved the new modifications.

We walked into the restaurant. No one came to the front entrance when we entered.

"Where is everybody?" I asked Goldie.

"Sweetheart, I have been with you the whole time. I do not know."

"It was a rhetorical question hun."

"Foxy!" Goldie called out. There was no response. "Freddy?"

The place was completely dead. I looked around and saw no animatronics. I got John on the phone.

"Where are all the animatronics?"

" _Yeah about that... The building is being demolished in about 10 seconds. You might want to run."_

I heard the wrecking ball start up outside.

"Run to the exit!"

We all three made a dive for the exit and got out just in time.

"Who authorized that?!"

" _You did yesterday afternoon. I told you it was a bit hasty, but you said you wanteit done today."_

"Please tell me my animatronics are okay."

" _About that... You said you wanted them dismantled. Do not worry though, they are here safe with me at the facility. I hesitated on that order."_

"Thank you very much. Well we have no restaurant. I will meet you and N. Bonnie at the facility. There was a rumor going around you two live together now."

" _It is true! He is in the car with me now."_

" _Hi Mr. Gabe!"_ N. Bonnie said through the phone.

"He is a sweet animatronic. You are very lucky. Hi N. Bon! We will see you there."

"I gave the orders for that. Orders I do not remember giving. Something does not seem right. Where are the Phantoms?"

"Someone ring for me?" P. Freddy appeared with his gang.

"Oh thank goodness you all got out alive."

"Why did you tell them to tear down the building?"

"I do not remember authorizing it. Y'all know I would never do something like that."

"We do know. Y'all were shutting down the company, not tearing down the building."

"Well meet us at this facility." I gave them the coordinates.

"Can do boss. Gang, let's head out there."

"Well Goldie, here we go again. We will never have a peaceful life."

"Yeah I am starting to realize that myself."

"Do you think I am going to nearly lose you again?"

"I am more worried about losing you."

"Well enough with all of that, let's head to the facility."

He drove there again. I turned to the back seat and faced Joshua.

"You okay my baby Josh?"

"Yeah I am fine father. J-Just a b-bit shaken up."

I climbed into the backseat and wrapped him in a hug.

"It'll be okay. That was a tense moment back there though."

I stroked his hair and he seemed to calm down a bit. We arrived at the facility moments later.

"Well let's go say hi to everybody."

"Right behind you." Goldie said.

The facility is not very big and there are lots of animatronics. I wonder how John did it.

We walked in and everyone looked over at us. I hid behind Goldie for fear they would try to harm me for something I have no memory of doing.

"Allow me to explain. When Gabe and I woke up this morning, we had no memory of yesterday. Please do not take this out on us, it is a big misunderstanding." Goldie spoke up.

"D-Don't be c-crazy G-Goldie, w-we d-do not w-want to harm y-y'all." Freddy said. "Wh-Why would we w-want to do that?"

"I heard we gave the order to have y'all dismantled."

"Y'all know John would not let that happen. He is a sweet man and knew something had to be up." N. Bonnie spoke up.

"What is going on? Did I do any other strange things yesterday? I am trying to piece myself together here." I said, trying to remain calm.

"When you came to visit, you seemed angry. You told us all to fuck off and went to the supply closet where the present box used to be. That wasn't the Gabe we knew." Mangle spoke up.

I was completely shocked. I never cuss out the animatronics. They are my friends. Mangle continued speaking.

"You kept on saying 'He will be torn apart'."

"What was I doing?" Goldie asked.

"You seemed rather distant. You followed behind Gabe saying nothing. I tried to get your attention to ask you what was wrong with Gabe, but you never acknowledged my presence." Mangle stated. "I heard Gabe digging around and looking for something. He said 'This place is the key to it all and must be destroyed. The others will be dismantled'."

"What about Joshua?" I asked.

"He was not with y'all. You had left him at home."

"Well that helps me a lot. Did I ever swing by here John?"

"Yes and you had quite the attitude. I am glad I had many years of being able to resist punching someone in the mouth. You were pushing me around and pushing around." John answered twitching a bit. I gave him an apologetic look. I didn't know what was going on.

"Why are all of these things happening?" I asked aloud to no one

"There is a dark force at play here." John said

"Demon?" I asked

"I was thinking something darker and all knowing."

Could the puppet be back? We had killed him...or did we? I had to go scrounge around the ruble of the restaurant and find out.

"Come on Goldie, we have some work to do."

"We are supposed to be retired."

"Well someone is messing with our lives and I want to get to the bottom of it."

We walked out of the building and got into the car. This was going to be a long week.

 **Author's Note**

 **Goldie and I are back! There is already trouble and it is only chapter 1. Sorry to end in a pause like this. I love to keep y'all in suspense ;)**


	2. Déjà Vu all over again

**Author's Note:**

 **I am trying not to fall behind on chapter typing. I am taking two English classes, but no writing assignments yet. I am anxious to start doing some writing assignments for some reason. All of that is irrelevant and should be disregarded. On with the second chapter…**

 **Thank you KillerWoW for reading and reviewing. Thank you for your eventual reading Phoenix-Magic :). You two are great fans and I am glad y'all have been following me so long.**

 **Rolling on with this chapter that I haven't planned prior and I am writing off the top of my head…**

 **Chapter 2: Déjà Vu all over again**

 **(My Point of View)**

We scrounged around the rubble of the restaurant and found nothing. Some workers tried to run me off, but they stopped trying when I told them who I was.

"There is absolutely nothing here. Wait… what about the old restaurant?" I asked

"I forgot that place existed." Goldie responded.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!"

We sped off to the old location. An image flashed through my head of the day me and Goldie met. That was followed by the image of when I told him I loved him and that first kiss we shared when I was petting his ears. I just sat back and thought about all that we have gone through since then and how close we are now.

We pulled into the parking lot and got out.

"At least it is still standing. Why did the puppet want that other restaurant demolished?" I asked.

"How do we know it is even the puppet doing all of this?" Goldie asked turning to me.

"Who else could it be? You are the closest thing we have to the puppet, but you are not all knowing. You are a life giver though as we have seen with the Toys."

"I wonder if life giving works on humans."

"Let's not get in a situation where you have to test that."

I ripped the police tape off of the door and walked in.

"Eew! It reeks of death in here!"

"There are many memories closed in the walls."

Joshua followed closely behind me. His scent receptors could analyze what I was talking about. I found a flashlight in the office and shined it around. There was no electricity and it was hot in there. The smell was just awful.

"Why are we here again?" Goldie asked.

"We are looking for hints that the puppet is among us."

We went back to Parts and Services. I saw the room I used to meet up with Goldie in. I looked over to him and smiled.

"This is where it all started with me and you." Goldie said.

I shined the light in the room. The memories were tugging on my heart in a good way. I started crying tears of happiness.

"Y-Yep." I said sniffling.

"Are you crying?"

"I am just so happy."

He wrapped me in a hug.

"I am happy too. We have come so far and have faced death many times."

"I love you Goldie. Let's get out of here before I turn from happy to very sick."

"I love you too." We walked to the exit and out into the fresh air. I took in a deep breath. Joshua went to the car. A police officer rolled up.

"Great…" I said.

"What are all of you doing here? This is a crime scene." The officer asked looking at me.

"We were surveying the property. We didn't know this was a crime scene still. The man who ran this place and had his family killed has been jailed." I responded respectably.

"I almost didn't recognize ya. You must be the newish owner Gabe. Aren't you retired?" How did he not recognize me? I am the only one in this town and possibly this world walking around with an animatronic bear.

"We are thinking about starting back up. We haven't announced it yet though. It is sort of a surprise." I had just lied to a police officer. He would have called me crazy otherwise.

"You should try that old Fredbear's Family Diner on street 15. I could escort ya."

"Thank you sir. I did not know that place was still standing."

I hopped in the driver's seat. The nice police officer started up his car and lead us to the very old and very abandoned restaurant.

When we got there he signaled us to stay back and pulled out his gun.

"Have to make sure there are no crazies occupying the place. It has been decades."

He slowly opened the door and walked in. It wasn't a big restaurant, so he didn't have to go far.

"Clear!" he yelled from inside. "I am sure y'all need to be alone. I will head out. I'll be nearby if y'all need anything." He went to the edge of the parking lot and lit a cigarette. He was going to be a big help in all of this.

I went around to the side of the building and switched on the power.

"Well the lights still work." I said somewhat relieved.

"Look at this place! My memory is starting to come back to me. The real memory not the one the puppet made up."

He went over to the stage and stood on it. He glimpsed down at the floor and his expression changed juristically. I ran over to his side. There, where he was standing, was a blood stain. We all knew it was from that day. Next to the blood stain was his microphone. He bent over and picked it up.

"I have not sung since that day." He said. "My voice is more powerful now than it was that day."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have no endoskeleton and my words aren't programmed."

He started singing our song. **(Can't think of a good song fo me and Goldie. Hmm…)** I sat and listened closely, taking in each lyric as he sang. He was right, his voice was powerful. When he finished, I walked up and hugged him.

"You are an excellent singer."

I heard clapping at the entrance to the restaurant. I had forgotten about the police officer

"You still sing pretty well Fredbear."

"Thank you officer."

" _Yes you do sing quite well. Hi there Goldie, or Fredbear, and welcome back to where it all started…"_

There was only a voice and no figure. I could easily tell who it was.

 **Narrator: Just then, Gabe was struck in the chest and fell to the ground. He lied there unconscious.**

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

"Why did you hurt him? He did nothing wrong!"

" _You two just couldn't stand the mystery and followed my tracks right back to here."_

The officer pointed his gun around the room.

"Show yourself!"

The puppet showed himself for a second.

" _Surprise!"_

The officer yelled and then clenched his stomach and fell.

"Assault on an officer eh?" I asked.

" _He should know that guns have no effect on me. Quite a pity how those foolish Phantom animatronics thought they could kill me also. It is quite a shame how they are lying unconscious."_

I signaled to Joshua to stay out of sight. The "all knowing" did not know Joshua was here. I kind of did a silent laugh.

" _Why are you laughing?"_

"You have everyone fooled. You are not 'all knowing'."

" _What makes you say that?"_

"You think I am going to tell you? You have to tell me."

" _Oh you think you are so smart."_

"Well I revived the toys while you were busy crying."

" _Who do you think caused the death of the toys? Who do you think made the manager turn the gun on himself? Who do you think is the cause of Springtrap's death?"_

"So you are telling me that you are the reason Springy is dead?"

" _Exactly! I am the dark force making your life hell!"_

"You were lucky to have the power to do that. You could have done a lot of good."

" _Good? What would be the point of doing good when evil is more rewarding? Look around you, I could ruin your life with the lift of a finger. You see the love of your life lying on the ground for the hundredth time? I could kill him easily."_

"You're weak which makes you power hungry. Now that you have the power, you are using it to make you seem strong. You are nothing!"

" _How long shall we keep this dialogue going? While we are standing here chatting, I am growing stronger. The Phantoms could not kill me, only weaken me. You shall see in a few days. Scrape your useless husband off the ground and get out of here while you have the chance."_

I signaled Joshua to come out of hiding.

"That is the thing you missed "all knowing."

" _I knew he was there."_

"Yeah…sure…whatever…"

"Will father be okay?"

"Yeah he is just knocked out."

I picked him up and walked to the car. I went back inside and grabbed the officer and placed him in his car. I proceeded to drive back to the facility.

I arrived and the rain was coming down heavy. I decided to leave my suit jacket in the car.

"Are you coming inside Joshua?"

"I think I should stay here with father."

"Alright little buddy, I should only be a few."

I climbed out of the car and went inside.

"John I need to speak with you and the phantoms in the lab area."

It was very crowded. Mangle found a way to climb up the walls and sit on a pipe on the ceiling. I guess being broken taught him a lot.

Me, John, and the Toy animatronics met in the lab. The Ais for the other nightmares that were incomplete were still there.

"So what is going on Goldie?" John asked.

"The Puppet is back and gaining strength." I said.

"You're telling me I put my gang at risk for nothing?" P. Freddy asked.

"Basically that is what I am saying. He was only weakened."

"Well that is just brilliant. If I would have lost Phantom Foxy hearing this news, I would be very pissed! Phantom Foxy means the world to me!" P. Freddy said turning to P. Foxy.

"Don't yell at me! I did not ask y'all to go up against the puppet! I didn't even know what was going on! I am sick and tired of everyone turning to me like it is my fault. Freddy did it and hurt me a lot."

"I am sorry Goldie. I should be yelling at Freddy."

"No one should be yelling at all. Let's just all get along and get back to business. There is something keeping that puppet. I am trying to find the source."

"Was there anything at the demolished restaurant?" John asked.

"No. We went to the one before it and it smelled of dead and held no answers. A kind police officer led me to Fredbear's Family Diner."

"That shithole is still standing?"

"Yep and the blood stain is still there."

"Damn…"

There was a long moment of silence. Freddy came inside and broke the silence.

"Wh-what is all th-the chatter a-about?"

"Nothing too important…" I lied. He saw right through me.

"T-the puppet i-is back i-isn't h-he?"

"Yes the puppet is back. John can you fix his voicebox?"

"Sure let me take a look at it."

He took out Freddy's voice box and examined it.

"What happened to it? This is nearly unfixable."

"Very long story I wish not to discuss."

"Well let me take the chip from this one and put it in a new voicebox."

He found a voicebox and stuck the chip in and stuck it back in Freddy.

"Testing… This is a lot better."

 **(I had to fix the voice box. It gets tedious typing stutters.)**

"Okay so we need to strike while the puppet is week." I said.

"Count us out!" Phantom Freddy said.

"Count ye out ye mean. I wan' t' help." P. Foxy spoke up.

"I am with Phantom Foxy." P. Chica said.

"Please do not do this Foxtrot." P. Freddy said. That was what he called P. Foxy.

"I have t' lad, anything t' rid this world of evil."

"Let me go and you stay. I would rather die than to see you die."

"In my opinion, neither of you will die." I said.

"How do you know?" P. Freddy asked.

"How hard could it be to take out a piece of tiny, invisible, insignificant plastic?"

"You make it sound easy. Have you seen the Battle of the Minds?"

"You all are the only ones to see it and beat it. How you survived is a mystery."

"We are smarter than the insignificant plastic. We are ghost animatronics that can die but never age. We are intelligent and we are polite."

"Well this has been a fun chat, but I have to feed Joshua, wake Gabe up or put him to bed, and sleep. This day has been tiring. I will see you all tomorrow to hopefully plan some more and not get carried away in senseless dialogue."

"See you tomorrow Goldie." Freddy said.

I went out to the car. The rain was still coming down strong. I climbed in and Joshua was laying against Gabe in sleep mode. I smiled at the two of them and started the car. What will happen tomorrow?

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry if this chapter carries on and on… It started making me tired there at the end. So much dialogue! See you all in the next chapter**


	3. Finding the source

**Authors note:**

 **To make up for the wanting of a writing assignment, this will have to do. Plus, I like writing for you guys. I don't know if you all like my writing though.**

 **Thank you KillerWoW for your support. Thank you in advance Phoenix-Magic.**

 **Here we go again… (have to see where I left off in my previous chapter…)**

 **Chapter 3: Finding the Source**

 **(John Fitzgerald's Point of View)**

I was not too excited to hear the puppet had resurfaced. Gabe wasn't either because he and Goldie were retired. We have a restaurant that has been destroyed, a restaurant that is a crime scene, and a restaurant that is abandoned and should be a crime scene. How did they hide something that big?

I was enjoying the time I would spend with Nightmare Bonnie. We did almost everything together. This community is nice enough to let me go around town with him. I worked it out to where he was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt like me. He loves the clothing type. I could afford the lavish lifestyle of Gabe and Goldie with the suits, but I like my simple clothes.

 **(Surprisingly that sounds more like the real life me. I love simple clothing. This story is like my personality reflected in several different ways. This is the kind of stuff I should save for the Author's Note)**

"Hey John, what do we have planned for today?" N. Bonnie asked me.

"I was hoping I could help out Gabe and Goldie in some way. Kind of strange how I am older than Gabe and he is not old enough to drink and he is retired." **(I cannot remember for the life of me how old I said John Fitzgerald was…)**

"Yeah that is very strange. You ready to go?"

"Yeah I am ready to go."

I called Gabe to see what he was up to.

" _Hello."_

"Hi. I was checking to see if you and Goldie needed an extra hand today."

" _That would help a lot. I am going to call that officer too. We may need him so we can visit the condemned restaurant again. I found a way to get the power back on and I think there is something there."_

"I will meet you there."

I hung up the phone and drove to the crime scene. N. Bon had a rather worried look on his face. I reached over and held his hand.

"Let's just sit and wait for Gabe to get here. We got here pretty fast."

"Okay John."

It took Gabe a few minutes to get there. The police officer came up with him.

"You all ready to go in? I talked to some people and it is okay to go here. They have gotten what they needed from the property. The suits that were buried were revealed by some of the old workers. They made a deal and got some years added to the old boss's prison time. They are thinking about putting him on death row." The officer said. That old boss deserved to be on death row in my opinion.

"Well let's head on in." Gabe said. He went and flipped on the power. "Oh here I brought these."

He tossed me a mask. I put it on and we walked in. Goldie followed along with the officer.

I went in and flipped on the A.C. and the lights.

"Where do you think the answer is you are looking for?" I asked Gabe.

"I have no idea, but we didn't search everywhere the last time we were here."

There was a loud noise backstage. The officer drew his gun and gestured us to stay back. He walked into the backstage area.

"I reactivated the cams." Gabe said holding a tablet. "There is nothing in there, must have been the building shifting."

"That was too big of a noise." I said.

I walked into the backstage area and was faced with a present box. I froze in fear in the doorway.

"John what's wrong?" Gabe asked walking up to the door. He froze in place also.

" _So you have found my present box finally."_ A voice said from behind us. There was nothing there though. The officer dropped his gun for some reason. _"I see your police friend has learned his lesson from last time."_

"Well you haven't learned yours from the time the Phantoms beat you!" Goldie growled.

" _You only think they beat me."_

"You disappeared along with that ugly and dreary present box. What a horrible addition to that restaurant." Goldie said. He was getting rather mad.

" _A temporary disappearance that I never told them about, you can't kill the all-knowing."_ The puppet said. _"And here is a plus because of the things you said."_

He spawned Joshua in front of us.

" _How do you like my new minion?"_

"Hello fathers." He said grinning with a dark look on his face.

Gabe was in a rage. I could see his face turning bright red and his breathing was a lot harder. His fists were clenched and there was a little bit of a growl.

"Using my own son against me eh?! You better be lucky you are invisible! I would rip you apart without mercy!"

" _Awe that is very cute. You would not be able to kill me."_

Joshua cracked his knuckles and approached us. N. Bonnie stood at my side ready to protect me. I did not want to drag him into this.

"I cannot fight my own kid." Gabe said backing away.

"That is not Joshua anymore." Goldie said walking forward.

"Goldie what are you doing?" Gabe asked.

"I can read energy fields and there is nothing but negative energy coming from that entity of Joshua."

"You cannot kill him though!" Gabe said running up and pulling Goldie back.

"It is a trick Gabe. He wants you to think it is Joshua." Goldie said calmly.

"How can you be so sure?!" Gabe said still not convinced.

Joshua was face to face with them by then. He punched Goldie, making him fly back. Goldie sat lifelessly in a corner. I ran to his side to see if he was okay. N. Bonnie struck Joshua sending him flying into a wall.

"Goldie wake up!" I said tapping his face. Gabe ran up to my side.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah he is probably just winded; kind of weird is considering he has no endoskeleton."

Goldie shook his head. He was mad and let out a burst of negative energy. Joshua flew back into a wall and didn't get up. I heard the puppet grunt in pain.

"Don't fuck with me!" Goldie yelled.

"Goldie are you okay?" Gabe asked.

"Hold on…" He teleported out of the room. He returned a moment later with Joshua. "I told you!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know?!" Gabe yelled.

"Because the puppet is a fan of mind games!"

"What's the matter fathers?" Joshua asked.

The fake BB got up. He was mangled from the blast of energy. Joshua looked in terror.

N. Bonnie ran in and pushed his arm into fake Joshua's chest and pulled out his Ai. The fake Joshua fell to the ground.

"The mind games are getting old." Gabe said. I turned to the officer. He was hidden in corner. I went and helped him up.

"We are not done here yet. The puppet is around here somewhere." Goldie said.

"We will get him later. For now, we have gotten what we need, which is what we came here for." Gabe said.

I finally spoke up. "Me and N. Bon are done too. Come on N. Bon, let's get out of this mess."

"It would be safer for you if we did." N. Bon said leading the way. "Bye Mr. Gabe."

"See you both later." Gabe said. We got in the car and headed home.

 **(My Point of View)**

I turned to Goldie. "Will it slow him down if we destroy the present box?"

"It is worth a try." Goldie responded.

I dug around the office and found some matches. I went backstage and lit one and threw it in the present box. It caught on fire and I left out of the room.

"Ready to go Goldie?" I asked.

"We cannot leave a live fire going in the restaurant." Goldie said concerned.

"Maybe it will burn down the restaurant and kill the puppet."

"Fine let's just go." Goldie said. He was still rather annoyed.

We walked to the exit with Joshua. The officer followed behind.

"This is some crazy shit you two are getting yourselves into. I may have to drop out of this also." The officer said.

"That is quite understandable. You probably have a family and cannot afford to take risks." Goldie said.

"If you get in a bind with the police, call me. Other than that, I cannot help here." The officer said. He climbed into his car and drove off.

"Well at least we have the phantoms." I said turning to Goldie.

"You know they will walk away also. Phantom Freddy is too worried about his precious Phantom Foxy. I am worried about you, but that doesn't mean I am quitting."

"Wherever you go, I will go too." I said taking Goldie's hand.

"You're really loyal Gabe."

We walked to the car. I drove us back to the facility and got out. We walked inside and greeted everyone.

"All Phantoms to the laboratory please." I beckoned.

We walked to the lab.

"So I burned the present box. That should weaken him some more. It might piss him off. Any orders anyone receives from me about dismantling or demolishing, please ignore them and tell John to ignore them." I said.

"Well we assessed this yesterday." P. Freddy said. "Anyway, how do we beat this puppet?"

"We cannot see him. He favors the darkness too much. We need something to help us spot him. If we can hit him, he is physical. A laser beam should stop when it reaches him."

"That is a good idea. Do you think he is strong enough to start a mind battle?"

"That is doubtful, but also probable."

"Okay so we have burned down one restaurant and the other was demolished. I guess he will have to resort to Fredbears and he will protect it at all costs. We have to be careful. Goldie said.

"Agreed." I responded.

We will be striking at the heart of it all, the very first location where all of this started. There are still events leading up to this attack, but those are for later. What is going to happen?

 **Author's Note**

Trying to make plenty of chapters. I hope I am successful in these endeavors. Good night everyone


	4. The First Strike

**Author's Note**

 **Hi everyone FNaFMaster here with another chapter. I cannot believe Scott is not going to have a DLC or FNaF 5. I may be done with my true series of his stories. Now is the time to make it up as I go along, as if I have not been doing that already. That is what My Grand Misconception is all about, making it up as I go along. So without further ado and interruption, here is another chapter of fun…or hell.**

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing KillerWoW! Thank you in advance Phoenix –Magic!**

 **Chapter 4: The First Strike**

 **(My Point of View)**

We drove carefully back to Fredbear's. There was an ominous energy around the building. You could actually see it surrounding the place. We got out of the car and walked cautiously up to the building.

"Goldie, are you seeing this shit?" I turned to him. He nodded.

"Yeah I am seeing it. What is the Puppet planning?"

"I am not sure. Maybe we should go in and fancy a look."

"Be careful sweetheart, he could be expecting us."

"Okay Goldie."

I walked carefully up to the door. Goldie was following right behind me. I opened the door slowly, observing every corner. It seemed quiet on the inside.

"Come on Gold…" I was cut off because I was being flung around. I felt myself hit the concrete and blacked out.

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

I watched in complete shock as Gabe hit the pavement. I ran up to his aid and shook him.

"Gabe wake up! Are you okay? Show yourself you Coward!"

I looked around for the puppet. All I heard was a dark and ominous laugh. I became angry and started slinging energy in all directions. I sent out a huge force of energy that surrounded the entire property.

" _Cool it Golden Freddy, you will have a heart attack."_ He said still cackling.

"You did not have to do that to Gabe." I growled.

" _Oh contraire, he burned my present box."_

"That doesn't give you a right to hurt an innocent person."

" _He has been getting in my way since his first day at the restaurant."_

"Killing him will not solve anything though."

Gabe sat up and coughed. He cried out in pain from where he landed on his arm. I ran to his side to help him.

"Are you okay baby? Is it broken? We need to get you to a hospital."

He got up and took in the environment. He proceeded to limp towards the door. I kept a field of energy around him to protect him. Why did I not do that in the first place?

"G-Goldie…" He fell over and passed out again. I expanded the field of energy around the both of us and carried him to the car. We proceeded to drive to the hospital.

 **(The Puppet's Point of View)**

My master plan was underway. I was not trying to kill Gabe, I was just trying to distract Goldie. If Gabe does die, then oh well. That is not my problem.

How did I become so evil you might ask? It is quite an interesting question to explore. I was created by an old merchant for the restaurant. I am haunted by the souls of the dead children. There may or may not be some witchcraft involved… Let's just say you don't exactly become all-knowing by dancing in radiation.

I am droning on too long about nothing. All of this is unimportant information. Back to what I was doing…

I picked up the pieces of what used to be my present box. With a little fairy dust and some voodoo, I was able to make it whole again.

I had to show some form of sympathy when Springtrap died. Though that thing of us dating at one time was fake, I might have enjoyed it. Oh just think of the disappointment he would feel if he were still alive. Wait…that's perfect! Oh why did I not think of this before? I let out an evil cackle and summoned something from the ground. It was a plush version of Springtrap. I proceeded to put his soul into it.

" _Greetings old friend."_ I greeted "Plushtrap".

 **(In case you have not read my third story Chapter 10 and up, Springy has a southern accent. I think of the plush as sort of a reincarnation. Sue me…)**

"Why have yah spawned me back into this tormented hell?" The plush of Springy asked me.

" _I wanted you to see the world as it is now that Gabe and Goldie have ruined everything."_

"Yah expect me tah believe Gabe has ruined somethin'?"

" _He helped expose the truth."_

"He told the truth, so what?"

" _This is not your average truth…"_ I proceeded to tell him everything, including the Fredbear's cover-up for the bite.

"Yah're tellin' me that yah covered up an entire event without us noticin'? Why did yah not burn the file?"

" _All-knowing has its limitations."_

"I have to take Gabe's side on this one. Where is that feller anyway?"

(Plush Springtrap's Point of View)

" _Hahahaha he is in the hospital. The concrete was not too nice to him!"_ He cackled at his own jokes. I was extremely worried and took off out of the restaurant. I was in Fredbear's the entire time? Who knew?

I came up on the hospital they were at. Goldie was outside hanging his head.

"Howdy Golden." I greeted him

"Bah! Wait… you're alive!" He wrapped me in a hug. "I am so worried. I have not heard anything back from the doctors."

"I hope he is doin' okay."

"He'll be alright I bet. He has shaken back from worse."

"I'll wait with yah until he comes out."

We sat there for what felt like an eternity, it was really 2 hours. A nurse came outside.

"Bah! What is that? Anyway, he is going to be fine. We are going to have to hold him here for the night. You are welcome to see him. He is on the second floor in 221."

"Am I really that intimidatin'?" I asked. He turned to me and shrugged. I followed him into the building.

We came up to the room Gabe was in. He looked to be in terrible pain.

"Howdy there Gabe." I said.

"Y'you're alive!"

"I know. It is quite shockin'!"

"Goldie." He turned to Golden.

"What is it Gabe?" He asked, rushing to Gabe's side.

"What I wanted to say before I fell out was 'I love you'. I wanted to say it in case…you know…"

"Yeah I know… This is getting serious. I want you to sit this out. Let me handle this situation and you rest a bit."

"I can't do that Goldie."

"Figured you would say that, but please do it for me."

"Fine I will take it easy for a bit. Just be careful."

Goldie kissed him and then pulled up a chair next to his bed. I just stared off into space for a bit. I wish I had my body and not this plush body. I know that stupid prick could spawn me as I was. I think he is trying to belittle me.

I knew how to summon the Phantoms. I wanted to thank them for being with me while I burned.

"What happened to the Phantoms?" I said to no one.

"Someone ri…" Phantom Freddy saw me and was shocked. "You're…"

"I know." I cut him off. His gang of Phantoms came in all at once. We moved out to the parking lot because the hospital room was too small.

"How're ye alive?" Phantom Foxy asked.

"The puppet spawned me at the remnants of Fredbear's." I said. "I wanted to thank y'all for bein' there when I was burnin' in the horror attraction."

"That was no problem at all. We were happy to be there, but sad that you were dying. Glad to have you back now."

"Glad tah be back."

"Well we were just resting at the facility where you were being held before the attraction. Want to head back with us?" Phantom Freddy asked.

"Sure I can tag along. I'll let Gabe and Goldie be alone."

They were able to teleport me with them to the facility. We just sat around and chatted for a bit. The head engineer walked in. He dropped his coffee cup when he saw me.

"Y-you're alive!" John said.

"How many people are gonna to say that?" I replied.

"Sorry, it is just surprising."

"It's quite alright. What are you up to these days?"

"Well I spend a lot of time here. I am going home as soon as I visit the hospital."

"He is in room 221 by the way."

"Thank you for the information. I also have someone I would like you to meet. N. Bon, can you come here for a second?"

A purple bunny with pointy teeth and pointy finger tips walked in. He spoke in a soft and kind voice

"Yes John?" He said.

"This is that animatronic I was telling you about. Nightmare Bonnie meet Springtrap. Springtrap meet Nightmare Bonnie, aka my lover.

"It is nice to finally meet you Springtrap. I have heard a lot about you from John. He told me you were deceased."

"Well I was deceased until I was brought back by the Puppet. Don't know what he was plannin' on doin' with me."

It was kind of strange seeing an animatronic in blue jeans and a white t-shirt, but it is no different than seeing Goldie in a tuxedo.

"Well we need to get going. See you around Springtrap." John said, taking Nightmare Bonnie's hand and walking out the door. I kind of leaned back and rested for a bit.

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

Gabe was starting to fall asleep again. A faint smile came over my face. I sat there stroking his dirty blonde hair. He told me to go home, but I couldn't just leave him here alone. I heard a light tap on the door.

"Come on in John." I whispered.

"How is he doing?" John asked in a whisper.

"He gets to come home tomorrow. His arm is in a cast though. He was thrown onto it too hard."

"This is becoming dangerous for him."

"That is what I told him and he agreed to remain as far away from this as possible."

"I want to help out you and the Phantoms." Nightmare Bonnie said whispering.

"There is no way you are getting involved with this." John said sternly.

"Please let me do this John." N. Bonnie pleaded.

"I do not want anything to happen to you. You are everything to me."

"Nothing will happen, I promise. I am strong and I feel I can be an asset to their numbers."

"I'm not too sure. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I would want nothing more than to help out."

"Okay. Just be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry about a thing John."

Gabe began to stir and wince in pain. I went back to stroking his hair. I waved my hand to shoo away John and N. Bon. They walked out the door. I worried about Gabe every minute. I also worried about the puppet. We were getting pressed for time. What will happen tomorrow?

 **Narrator: Wrap up**

 **Springtrap had been brought back from the dead. He remained at the facility resting up. Gabe remained asleep with Goldie at his side. John and Nightmare Bonnie went on home and rested. The other animatronics went about their business. The puppet was busy building up his power in preparation for his big plan. What will happen next?**

 **Author's Note**

 **Here is another wrap up to another interesting chapter. This chapter has been proofed and will hopefully be posted soon. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Thank you for your kind review "Vix the Unknown"! :D**


	5. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay so I have picked up a new fan. Thank you for your support "Vix the Unknown". Welcome everyone to the fifth chapter. We are coming ever so far in this story. What will happen next? Who actually reads the Author's note?**

 **Thank you for long time support KillerWoW! Thank you in advance Phoenix-Magic!**

 **Now onward with the story…**

 **Chapter 5: Fredbear and Spring Bonnie**

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

I took Gabe home so he could rest. I still felt worried about him. Home may not even be safe for him right now. The very thought of him getting hurt makes me shiver.

I was driving to Fredbear's to look a little bit further into what is going on. I got out of my car and walked up to the place. I placed an energy field around myself.

"Come on out puppet." I said.

There was no response.

"Being a little quiet today?"

There was still no response.

I walked to the stage. I saw a purple hat and bowtie that I had not seen last time. These items were right next to my microphone. I took off my black hat and bowtie and put the purple ones on.

" _Welcome back Fredbear."_ The raspy voice of the puppet said.

"How did these get here and where did they come from?" I asked.

" _That is your hat and bowtie from when this place was open."_ The puppet replied. _"I put them there."_

"I guess purple was my color," I said admiring myself in my phone camera.

" _It was your color indeed."_ He responded.

I looked down at the floor and saw the blood spot. All of the memories began to rush in at once and I remembered why I was here.

"Are you going to surrender?" I asked

" _Not a chance in hell…or the doorway to hell,"_ He replied

"The what," I asked.

The ground started to break apart under my feet. I made a run for the exit and hopped in the car.

"Oh why do I even waste time?" I said to myself, teleporting away and leaving the car behind. I appeared in the facility.

"Hi Goldie," Freddy greeted me.

"Hello there Freddy," I greeted back.

"How is your day?" He asked.

"Oh the usual, facing death and changing my hat and bowtie…" I replied.

"Oh yeah I noticed." He said.

"Well I now know what the doorway to hell is." I stated.

"It was one of the mind battles." He remembered. "We had to go over a narrow and fragile bridge across a pit of lava."

"Sounds like fun…maybe I should try it sometime," I said sarcastically.

"This is not the time for sarcasm." Freddy responded. "Where did you get the hat and bowtie?"

"Apparently this is what I wore when I was in Fredbear's," I replied.

"It looks good on you," Freddy said. "Purple must be your color."

"That is what I said!" I replied enthusiastically.

A golden bunny with a purple bowtie on walked in.

"What in tarnation happened tah my body?" The bunny asked. I could tell instantly it was Springtrap

"That bowtie looks like the one I am wearing." I replied.

"This must be what I looked like in Fredbear's," He said. "I guess yah can call me Spring Bonnie."

He looked good as new. Not a single flaw in his costume. I was starting to gain memory of Fredbear's. Why is the puppet doing this? Is it a distraction? I took a picture of Spring Bonnie with my phone and sent it to Gabe. He was quite pleased with the new look. I also took a picture of me in my purple hat and bowtie. He REALLY liked that look. He was begging me to come home, but I had so much to do.

"I need to go survey the building where Gabe burned the present box," I said walking outside. I remembered my car was abandoned at Fredbear's.

"I'm gonna come with yah," Spring Bonnie followed close behind me. I teleported us to my car. We drove to the old restaurant.

"Be prepared for anything." I said, cutting the motor. "Remember that Gabe was flung around."

"Don't yah worry about me Gold'n. I can handle mah self."

"I sure hope so."

The restaurant looked so dead. There was no energy field or anything. We walked up to the door.

"That is strange…" I said aloud.

"Pardon?"

"It is as if there is an exterior force holding up this building, like if we touch something, it will collapse." I inferred, feeling a strange force.

"How can yah be so sure?" Spring Bonnie asked.

I removed a brick from the wall. The entire restaurant caved in.

"We would have been crushed." I said.

"Yah are very smart Gold'n." He said

"I just know his tricks," I responded. "That means we have 2 demolished restaurants now."

"That leaves only one left," He said.

"Well we cannot run an attack yet." I said. "We cannot take any risks. We need to gather up the Phantoms and get a strategy."

"Well let's not waste time." Spring replied. "Let's head back to the facility."

We drove back to the facility. The alarms were sounding all throughout the building. John came outside as we got out of the car.

"What is going on John?" I ask yelling over the noise.

"We do not know," He replied. "All of the alarms just started going off at once."

"Do you know how to shut them off?" I asked.

"There is no kill switch!" He yelled. "We have to wait for whatever problem to be resolved!"

"There is no problem!" I yelled back.

"Exactly," He said

"Why does this company never think ahead?" I said angrily. I flipped the power for the facility and flipped it back on. "Well that seemed to work!"

"Excuse me for not thinking." John said.

"You're excused," I retorted. "Now let me borrow N. Bonnie for a moment."

"What do you need him for?" John asked crossed.

"We are coming up with a plan and he said he wanted to help," I replied sternly.

"What if I don't want him to help?" John asked selfishly.

"You cannot stop him." I replied becoming frustrated. "If he wants to help, let him help."

"I could write a programming." He said hastily.

"You know the animatronic's self-interest takes over." I reminded him. "Why else do you think you could not fix us?"

"I cannot let him help y'all." He said, not budging. "I don't want to lose him. You are going to have to plan without him."

"Fine…whatever John," I growled.

I stormed into the building and gathered up the Phantoms.

"Listen up everyone: we need a plan of attack." I said

"Well we are going to need your energy abilities," Phantom Freddy said. "Maybe you can temporarily block his energy field and make him visible."

"I never thought of that," I admitted. "I can probably do that."

"We can all run a full offensive," P. Puppet said.

Spring Bonnie walked in and Gabe followed him.

"Look who I found lurkin' around," Spring said.

"You drove with one arm?" I asked worriedly.

"I could not stay away Goldie," Gabe said sadly. "I cannot be away from you. I love you too much."

I walked up and hugged him.

"You know I would spend time with you every evening," I said.

"I do not want it to be like it was at the restaurant," He responded. "I only ever saw you in the evening times."

I thought about that for a moment then turned to him.

"Alright you can stay," I told him. "If there is trouble, stay behind me."

"I can do that," He responded nodding. I gave him a kiss.

"I could use your presence anyway," I stated. "You help to focus more and make me calmer and happier.

"Glad I can help," He said smiling. His smile gets me every time.

"Okay back to planning," Phantom Freddy said.

"Should we get Freddy in here?" I asked.

"He is not strong enough," P. Freddy replied.

"Shows how much faith you have in me," Freddy said eavesdropping.

"Freddy, you know we care about you," P. Freddy said. "That is why we want you to sit this one out. Truthfully, I want Gabe to sit it out also."

"I can handle myself," Freddy said.

"It does not matter what you can handle," P. Freddy said.

"You shall see," Freddy walked out of the room.

 **(Freddy's Point of View)**

There was a company truck parked outside. I knew a thing or two about driving. I was going to show them that they are wrong.

I grabbed the keys and walked out the door unnoticed. I hopped in the truck and started it.

"Well that is step one," I said to myself. I analyzed how the car works and looked up the address of Fredbear's. I sped off towards the location.

I pulled up to the abandoned restaurant and cut the motor. I hopped out of the truck and walked towards the door.

"Once you go in, there is no going back," I told myself. "Goldie will be very pissed also."

I took a deep "breath" and open the door. Animatronics do not breathe.

I did not even recognize the place the way I should have. Of course I never existed in Fredbear's as memory suggested.

"Hello?" I said walking into the place.

" _I did not foresee this,"_ The puppet said. _"What brings you to this place?"_

"I want to show my strength," I replied. "Phantom Freddy thought I should sit out the battle with you because I am not strong enough."

" _You should have listened,"_ The puppet said. _"I will give you one chance to walk back out those doors."_

"I will not back down," I responded boldly.

" _Suit yourself,"_ He said.

I felt a dark energy surround me, a force with the power to break every bone of the body. I did not know what I was getting into. Phantom Freddy is right, Gabe should sit this out. I fought against the force, but it was too strong. Maybe I should have sat it out also.

I was about to fall weak and give up, but I proved to be persistent. I followed the energy to its source with all of my strength. I grabbed the invisible puppet and flung him against the wall.

I had severe damage to my costume. There was almost none of it left and almost all of my endo was exposed. I heard him get off the ground and cough.

"A lucky shot," He boasted. "You are proving to be more trouble than you are worth."

He let out a shockwave of energy. My eyes lit up with errors and I found myself shutting down. I tried to fight it, but there was no use, I had failed.

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

I walked around the place looking for Freddy. There was no sign of him anywhere. I was looking and found the rack where the company truck key was supposed to be. It was no longer there. I concluded what happened.

I did not want there to be a panic. I also wanted Gabe to stay safe. I teleported away to Fredbear's without anyone noticing. I called for the Phantoms to come when no one was looking and to tell Gabe I went to run an errand. I did not like lying, but I cannot risk him getting killed.

I walked into the restaurant. First thing I see is Freddy on the floor with a damaged costume. There was practically no costume left on him. This was more serious than I thought.

"Gabe, stay away from Fredbear's," I said, communicating with my mind. "His power is worse than I thought. Freddy is here and he is a mess. Do not come down here please."

" _Welcome back Fredbear,"_ The puppet said. _"Like what  
I did to Freddy?"_

"Why did you hurt him like that?" I cried angrily.

" _I gave him a chance to run,"_ He replied. _"He should be glad he is alive. He fought my energy and flung me into a wall. He went down bravely and I respect him. It is a shame he is good."_

"Gold'n," Spring and the Phantoms burst in the door.

" _Ah Spring Bonnie and the gang of Phantoms,"_ Puppet said. _"This just got really interesting."_

"You should know that in the struggle of good and evil, good is always triumphant," Phantom Freddy said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," I said.

" _I hate how we have these talks stalling things,"_ The puppet said unamused.

"What you don't like chatter?" I asked.

"It would help you out with your personal problems of isolation," P. Freddy said. I laughed at that one.

" _Oh haha very funny,"_ The puppet retorted.

"Did you all get a load of that Doorway to Hell?" I asked.

"It is quite amazing," Phantom Mangle said.

"We should vacation there," Phantom Puppet said.

"I found the maze to be fun," Phantom Joshua said. I am calling him that now. He does not really mind because he likes the name. We basically have two children now. Joshua sees Phantom Joshua as a brother.

"I loved the maze," Phantom Freddy said.

"Initializing boot sequence…loading system AI…starting up animatronic command sequence…switching to night mode… free roam now activated…keeping mode turned on…starting up…welcome to Freddy 1.0," Freddy started to wake up. His boot sequence was very thought out. "What did I miss? Oh you all are here."

"We are also disappointed that you commandeered the company truck and put yourself in danger," I said.

"I wanted to prove to you all that I could hold my own," Freddy told me.

"You didn't have to prove that to us," Phantom Freddy said. "We know you can hold your own. This is just a dangerous battle and I thought you should sit it out. I was not calling you weak."

"Well I know now how strong he is," Freddy stated.

" _Are you all going to sit and chat all day?"_ The puppet asked impatiently.

"Do you mind?" I asked. "We are trying to have a conversation."

" _Oh excuse me for interrupting,"_ He replied. _"By all means, continue."_

We huddled into a group and started whispering. There was a lot of whispering and giggling. The puppet looked at his arm as if he were checking the time.

" _You are all stalling,"_ He said.

"Stalling for what?" I asked.

" _Stalling the battle with me,"_ He hissed.

"With you?" I asked.

" _Yes!"_ He yelled in reply.

"So we are stalling…you?" I asked again. He pressed his face to his palm.

" _Yes you are stalling me,"_ He said sighing.

"How would we be stalling you?" I asked.

" _Because you are all morons,"_ He replied.

"We are morons how?" I asked. "We seem to be stalling you quite nicely."

He tried to shoot a burst of energy at me, but I deflected it.

"I am as powerful as you," I mocked.

" _You dare mock me?"_ He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

In that moment of stalling, I was building up power. I shot an energy burst large enough to make him visible.

"Time for a fair fight," I said boldly.

"Good job," The puppet said.

"I pride myself in energy block," I responded.

"Well he is visible," P. Freddy said. "Let's get him."

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's Note:**

 **It has been forever since I updated this story. I need to get on a regular schedule like I am with** **The Struggles of Good and Evil 2** **. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Thank you for reading.**


	6. Their Time to Shine

**Author's Note**

 **I am back again with another chapter. Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to post. I will try to make updates more often until the series ends.**

 **Thank you to Vix the Unknown for your review. Thank you KillerWoW for your support.**

 **Let's get on with this…**

 **Chapter 6: Their Time to Shine**

 **(Goldie's Point of View)**

We went in for the attack, but he fled. I knew he didn't have stones. I connected to his mind and teleported to him.

"Stop running and fight," I told him.

He tried to hit me with a blast of energy, but I blocked it. He grew furious and a little scared.

"Why do you block my energy?" He asked.

"I want you to fight to show how strong you really are," I replied. "Maybe you are not really evil at all. Maybe you are trying to scare us because we learned of the big lie you told."

"That is why you pretended to be dead when the phantoms came after you." I concluded. "That is why you threw all of those challenges at them. They had you in the palm of their hands and you tricked them to survive. All-knowing does not mean immortal, and you know that."

"That is all a lie," He said.

"Then prove it," I said boldly. "I am strong enough, fight me hand to hand."

The Phantoms and Spring Bonnie came to our location. It was an abandoned parking lot in a less populated area. I gestured them to stay back.

"I will accept the challenge," The puppet said.

He sprang forward and tried to tackle me. I stuck out a hand and blocked him. He got up and tried to hit me, but I kept blocking his hits.

"Are you ready to give up yet?" I asked.

"Never!" He yelled.

I decided to throw a punch. He flew back a few feet. He got off the ground and charged at me again. I punched him and he landed on the ground again.

"You have a lot of strength and make good inferences Goldie," The puppet said getting off the ground. I gave him a hand.

"Maybe we should just move your present box into the facility and call off this violence." I said. "All of this fighting is unnecessary. The truth is out, and you cannot change that."

"I guess you are right." The puppet replied. "You appear to be always right."

"No one is always right." I said.

"Let's clear out before people see us and call the police." Phantom Freddy said. "We look like a bunch of furries in costume having a party in an empty parking lot."

I had a brilliant idea of what to do with this empty lot. I saw a "for sale" sign at the edge of it. I called the number and bought the lot.

I called in a construction crew and asked them to build a restaurant there. I told them to make it secure with cameras and security doors. We did not want kidnapping or child murders. I had John fix up the original animatronics. We made it to where they can detect predators. He updated their endoskeletons with modern technology, but left their old AI and voice box. We would still let them free roam. We decided against the night guard idea. I decided they did not need one.

By the end of the month, we were all ready to get the place up and running. I built a special room for the Toys and Phantoms. Phantom Freddy agreed to bring Nightmare Freddy and Spring Bonnie into their group. We let the puppet have the facility to his self. He wanted it that way.

Gabe and I made sure there were not too many fire risks. We did not want anyone to burn. We were all ready to open for business. A crowd was outside the restaurant and a ribbon was placed in front of the restaurant.

"You wish to do the honors Goldie?" Gabe asked. "This was your idea."

I nodded and took the scissors.

"We are now open for business!" I exclaimed cutting the ribbon. The crowd flooded in. I hired a lot of people and had this day planned out perfectly.

The cameras had the ability to detect predators. I had a day guard watching the cameras. The door controls were in the tablet the guard uses. We took extra measures to prevent hacker attacks.

There were a lot of people in the place. The old animatronics performed very well after being retired almost a year.I felt very overwhelmed with joy that we could finally find success. That is something Gabe and I have been fighting for since he became owner.

It was the end of the day and people were leaving. The Fazbear Entertainment page was blowing up with approval posts. Gabe was actually feeling relieved for once and could laugh and smile again. It is moments like that I cherish most. I love seeing Gabe being happy.

I went to the stage to visit with Freddy. He had his costume repaired from where the puppet destroyed it.

"You did well today my brother," I told him.

"It feels good to be singing again," Freddy replied. "Those words were not programmed by the way. Feels good to sing from the heart. I was also able to walk around and interact. I have wanted to do that for years."

"John did a good job with the repairs," I said looking him over.

"Whole new costume and upgrades to my endo," He replied.

Gabe walked up to us and hugged me. He was still smiling. I gave him a kiss.

"You seem in a very good mood today," I said hugging him from behind. He liked when I did this.

"Are you kidding?" He asked. "This is the best day we have had. Everything went so well. It is all thanks to you Goldie."

"I do not deserve all the credit," I said.

"Nonsense, you put in more work than any of us," He replied. "You took an empty lot and turned it into a masterpiece. You put our Freddy back on the stage."

Freddy smiled. Gabe gave him a hug.

"Nice costume by the way." Gabe said. "It really looks nice."

He now had a purple hat and bowtie to match mine. We are brothers, so I approve the new look. I also had him dressed in a dark blue tuxedo jacket. He loved the new look as much as I did. Bonnie had a purple bowtie to match Spring Bonnie. I even let Spring Bonnie perform. He missed being in the action. Chica had a purple bib that said "Let's Eat". Foxy had his pirate cove back and was placed back in order. He never did the bite, so no one feared him. He has a purple hook now and eye patch. He likes his new look.

I waved goodbye to everyone and sealed the security doors for the night. I finally had the realization that everything would be okay from here on out. Nothing should happen to us now. We are totally untouchable and on top of the world.

Gabe and I pulled up to the house. We went straight back to our room and lied down.

"Best day ever," Gabe said.

"I do not want it to end," I held him to my chest.

"What better end to today than spending the evening with you?" He asked.

"Spending it with you is better," I replied.

"Aww thank you Goldie," He smiled. He turned over and scooted against my chest. It did not take him long to fall asleep. I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep also. I could not wait until the next day.

 **Author's Note**

 **I need to see what else I can do with this story. So far this is all I can do and it is over. I may have a few ideas, but they might not work. If this series is over, it was great having you all. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
